


Buzz Word

by ami_ven



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson plan their retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz Word

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt 'first full sentence from page 87 of any book (quote, in bold, is from _The Coal Miner’s Bride_ , a “Dear America” book)

**My head full of bees, I tripped right into a man**. I knew it was a man, of course, from the height and solidity, but the moment familiar hands caught my wrist and shoulder to steady me, I knew his exact identity.

“Watson!” I cried, righting myself again. “Just the man I was looking for.”

“Holmes?” he asked, questioning the obvious, as ever. “Are you all right?”

“What? Yes, yes, Watson. Thanks to your quick reflexes, I am quite unharmed.”

He frowned at me. “You’re normally very aware of your surroundings, Holmes. What’s got you so distracted you didn’t notice me approaching?”

“Bees, Watson!” I said, smiling. “Do you recall asking me what I would do when I could no longer solver mysteries?”

“Yes, I remember,” Watson replied, still frowning.

“Well, I’ve found the solution. Bees!”

He continued to frown for a moment, then his expression brightened in comprehension. “Bees, Holmes? In London?”

I waved a dismissing hand. “Of course not. At such an age when I can no longer chase down criminals, I believe I shall retire to the countryside. Bees are not nearly as complex as humans, of course, but keeping them should keep me from complete boredom.”

Watson smiled. “Yes, I imagine they would. And you know, Holmes, it seems that there is always work for a doctor in the countryside.”

I smiled in return. “Undoubtedly. What do you know about bees, Watson?”

“Almost nothing,” he replied, easily. “But I am sure that someday, you will tell me all about them.”

THE END


End file.
